


Supersaturation Podfic

by 3daysout (kissander)



Category: Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, Gym Class Heroes, My Chemical Romance, Panic At The Disco, Stargate Atlantis, The Academy Is...
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 10:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissander/pseuds/3daysout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon's a little in love with Lieutenant Spencer Smith. And not, like, fifteen-year-old girl love, either, but the kind of love where his chest hurts and he wants to be around him constantly and he wants into his pants, and okay. It pretty much sounds like fifteen-year-old girl love, but it's not, no matter what Ryan says. Spencer is just. Pretty. And competent and, okay, the sidearm is totally sexy. He didn't think he'd ever go for that, but the handling of it, his hands, really, and the thigh holster? Makes Brendon want to lick him. A lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supersaturation Podfic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skoosiepants](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skoosiepants/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Supersaturation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/57334) by [skoosiepants](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skoosiepants/pseuds/skoosiepants). 



> Bandslash/Stargate: Atlantis fusion fic It's an awesome Bandom IN-SPACE! fic
> 
> Feedback is desired and welcome. This is the first podfic meant for anything but my own itunes library.

File hosted at sabercat. If the link stops working just let me know in the cooments.

 

<https://sabercathost.com/1evB/bandom-_Supersaturation.m4b>


End file.
